


Eddie's Admirer

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddietines 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer, buddietines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Eddie starts getting notes from a Secret Admirer.  He wonders who it could be.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddietines 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Eddie's Admirer

Eddie walked out of the station locker room with a smile, yet confused look on his face. When he had opened up his locker to place his things in it, he had found a small box of chocolate with a note attached to it. “I wish I could tell you I love you, but I’m scared our friendship will get ruined if you don’t feel the same.” 

“What’s up, man?” Buck said coming up beside him. “You look confused. Something going on with Chris?”

Eddie looked over at his best friend. “No. Just a secret admirer, apparently. Left me a note and some chocolate in my locker.”

“Nice, man!” Buck said, laughing. “I wonder who it could be.”

Eddie glanced over at Buck. “Yeah, me too.” 

After that, the alarm rang, sending both men, along with the rest of the 118, towards the trucks. 

Eddie couldn’t get this secret admirer out of his head once he was home. He couldn’t help but wonder who it could possibly be. It almost had to be someone at the station, but most of the people he worked with were in relationships. He could only hope that he or she would leave them another note with another clue. 

The next time Eddie had a shift, there was nothing in his locker. However, halfway through the day, Eddie noticed a card on the counter in the station’s kitchen that was addressed to him. He picked it up and carefully opened it, pulling out the note.

“When I decided to be your friend,” the note read, “I didn’t know that I would end up feeling like this. Maybe one day, I’ll get the courage to tell you to your face.”

Eddie carefully put the note back in the envelope. He was starting to narrow down who could possibly be leaving him these notes. He slid the paper into his pocket just as Buck and Chimney climbed the stairs and entered the room. 

“Whatcha got there?” Chimney asked.

“What do you mean?” Eddie replied, trying to pretend the envelope didn’t exist.

“The paper you just slid into your pocket,” Chimney said, pointing to where the envelope was. “What’s that?”

“It’s a note from someone.”

“Like a secret admirer?” Chimney asked, confused. “I thought those were mostly for like middle schoolers.” 

Buck looked at Chimney. “You jealous Maddie doesn’t send you love notes?” he teased.

Eddie laughed. “I think it’s romantic. I just wish I knew who this person was. I mean I have some ideas, but I’m not sure. And I’m certainly not sure if this person’s going to want me revealing who they are to the entire team.”

Buck blinked his eyes at Eddie. “That’s probably a good idea,” he agreed. “Could be a guy who’s not out yet. You never know.”

“No, you don’t,” Eddie said, looking at Buck. “And I wouldn’t want to out anyone, even by accident. I’ll let this secret admirer tell me who they are in their own time, and if it so happens to be a guy who isn’t out to the team yet, I’ll let them tell the team in their own time.” With that, Eddie turned towards the stairs and headed in the direction of the gym. What he didn’t see was Buck’s shoulders relax as he sighed in relief.

The next note Eddie got came with a vase of flowers that had been delivered while they were detailing the trucks. This note read, “We’ve been friends for a few years now, and I’ve treasured every moment I’ve gotten to spend with you and your son. What I’m about to do will change everything, but I can’t spend a moment longer hiding from you. I’ll understand if once you realize who I am you don’t want me to hang out with you guys anymore, but I have to do this. I have to take this leap of faith. So, once these flowers are delivered, meet me on the roof. Don’t let anyone else come up here with you.”

As soon as he finished reading, Eddie knew exactly who his secret admirer was. He looked around only to find that everyone else was occupied with the TV, the pinball machine, or the gym. No one was paying any attention to him, so he made his way over to the door that lead up to the roof. He took the flowers and note with him, so no one would know where he was. As soon as he reached the roof, he set the items on the ground and looked around.

“Anyone up here?” Eddie called out. “I know it’s you, Buck.”

Buck came around the corner into Eddie’s view. “How?”

Eddie took a step in Buck’s direction. “I started to figure it out with that first note. There’s only a few friends that I have here who aren’t in relationships. Then you seemed to know too much about my secret admirer maybe being someone who isn’t out yet. And that note with the flowers was a give away. You’re the only one around here who spends a lot of time with me and Christopher.”

“Are you going to keep me away from Chris? Because if you are, at least let me tell him goodbye first.” Buck looked so vulnerable as he spoke.

Eddie walked until he was standing directly in front of Buck. He placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder, forcing the taller man to look him in the eyes. “I’m not taking Chris away from you.” 

“You’re not?”

“No,” Eddie assured him. “But you’re right that this is going to change everything.”

“I’m not out yet,” Buck whispered. “You’re the first person who knows anything.”

“We’ll take this one step at a time. You come out at your own speed. Although we may have to tell Bobby so we can fill out HR paperwork. As for the rest of them, it’s up to you if and when you tell them, and I’ll hold your hand every step of the way.” 

Buck leaned his forehead against Eddie’s and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

Eddie leaned in the rest of the way, closing the gap between them. Their lips met, only for a second. When he pulled away, he took hold of Buck’s still-trembling hand and intertwined their fingers. “Pretty sure you’re more amazing than I am.” 

After a few more minutes enjoying their own little world on top of the firestation, both men made their way back downstairs, stopping briefly in Bobby’s office to fill out the paperwork and let Bobby know that Buck wasn’t quite ready to come out yet. With a quick congratulations and hug from their captain, they returned to work. They would figure everything out later. All that mattered was they had taken that first step that all started as a anonymous letter and a box of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190764976288/eddies-admirer


End file.
